Still Lovin You
by notredame373
Summary: well its niley jemily memily well im not an awesome write but dont be afraid to critisize and REVIEW


A/N: I do not own the Grey Brothers Miley Cyrus Emily Osment Mitchell Musso Taylor Swift or anybody else in this story

_**Still Lovin You**_

**Post Niley Break-up**

(Mileys POV)

WTF! There's goes my friggen alarm again why does my dad always have to set it I don't go to school so I don't have to get up.

"Miles come on bud get up we have to go film today" my Dad said while coming into my room

"Oh Yea. I finally get to see Emily and Mitchell again it's been like ages"

"Don't forget Jason"

"Oh Yea dad why have you always like him more than anybody else"

"I don't know I guess it's just because he plays my son"

"What time are we leaving daddy"

"Well it's about 9 now so about 12"

"Okay bye dad see ya then"

"Okay see ya sweetie"

Finally my dad is gone I can finally go back to sleep. Of course I have bad luck

"And don't even think about goin back to bed" my dad told me

Okay then what can I do. I guess I'll go check my email and go on all those gossip websites and see what they're saying about me now. I log onto my email and for some odd reason I have an email from a certain Nicholas Jonas this shall be interesting.

_Dear Miley,_

_How are you doin. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I thought I should just say hi. So HI! How is Hannah Montana goin? How's your music going too? Well I got to go because Joe and Frankie are arguing over who can have the last bowl of Fruity Pebble. Well I hope you will email me back so cya? I hope I see you around? _

_Umm I don't kno what to put so I guess Your Friend,_

_Nick Grey_

_P.S. Me Joe and Kevin have a surprise for you see you in a few hours =)_

I wonder what that surprise is. I can't believe Joe is arguing with Frankie over the Fruity Pebbles. Wow typical Joe. I miss Frankie Joe and Kevin they pretty much use to be my brothers. Now all I have left is my real brothers and sisters, Mandy, Emily, Mitchell, Jason, and my mom and dad. So lets go on the gossip websites.

Okay the first one says that I'm dating Mitchell well that's not true. The second one says I'm dating Emily. WHAT?!?. I can't believe these people how could they think I'm a lesbian I dated NICK JONAS for two years do these people forget these things.

"_The 7 things I hate about you your-"_

Yay I have a phone call.

"Hello. Miley Speaking"

"Hi Schmanderz. What's up."

"Well…… You can probably come over tonight because I have to film this afternoon. We're starting the new season of Hannah Montana. So I won't be home until like 5 5:30"

"Okay see you then"

"_New Message"_ said my laptop. YAY that means I got a new message on AIM.

: OMG miley help me mitchell just asked me out what should I do

sUpErMiLeY: I think you should go for it he's liked you for so long I think u should give him a chance

: okay ill give him a chance ttyl and thankyou =) oh yea and see you in a lil

sUpErMiLeY: okay cya

I think they will make a very cute couple time to go get ready.

(The ride to the studio)

I can't believe how pathetic I am to have this for my favorite playlist on my ipod.

Grey Brothers- Still In Love With You

We the Kings- Check Yes Juliet

Grey Brothers- Tonight

Grey Brothers- Just Friends

Grey Brothers- That's Just the Way We Roll

Grey Brothers- Mandy

Grey Brothers- Lovebug

Grey Brothers- Video Girl

Grey Brothers- Sorry

Grey Brothers- Please Be Mine

How Pathetic am I like really. It's been like 7 months but I'm still not over THE Nick Jonas. He's already over me he's moved on with that slut Selena Ho-mez.

(At the Stodio)

"Okay welcome back everyone for another season of Hannah Montana" everyone cheers "Now this season and through further seasons we have a couple of new stars for the show they will be the new neighbors of the Stewarts"

"Vicky you never told us anything about new neighbors on the show. I already memorized my lines for this episode what are we going to do" I said

"Well we already wrote a new script Miley they just signed on 3 days ago and we didn't have time to tell you sorry"

"Then who are they"

"Everyone please welcome your new co-stars Nick, Joe, Kevin, and little Frankie Grey"

A/N: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE Cliffy you'll have to read the next chapter to see Mileys reaction. I'm thinking the couples are going to be Niley of course. There is gona be a battle between Joe and Mitchell for Emilys heart. Other couples are still undecided

Jimmy


End file.
